vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zell Dincht
Powers and Abilities Tier: High 6-A, higher with Limit Breaks | 4-A, higher with Limit Breaks | Low 2-C, higher with Limit Breaks | High 6-A to 4-A Name: Zell Dincht Origin: Final Fantasy VIII Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Martial Arts, Magic, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Life Stealing (Via Drain and Junctioning it to his attacks), limited Sealing (Can draw out and Seal enemy summons, using its power for himself), Limited Reactive Evolution (Via Junctioning. Can change his resistances/damage types based on what his opponent is using), Summoning, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy to replicate various spells normally only available naturally to a Sorceress), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Holy Manipulation, Water, and Earth variety), Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Limited Dimensional Travel/Pocket Reality Manipulation (Various summons can create/draw enemies into a pocket reality to attack them and transport them back again), Barrier Creation/Damage Reduction (Via Protect and Shell), Levitation, Telekinesis (Able to call down meteors), Petrification, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up and slowing down his enemy) Time Stop (Via Stop), Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation (Via Zombie/Card ability), Invulnerability (Via Junctioning, Zell can gain 100% immunity to elemental damage and statistic effects and even further to the point of where some of these abilities would heal him/Defend ability), Biological Absorption (Via Devour ability), Power Mimicry (Via Draw), Power Nullification (Via Silence/Lvl Down/Dispel/Curses), Sense Manipulation (Via Darkness, massively reduces the targets vision), Healing, Self-Destruction (Via Kamikaze), Durability Negation (Via Junctioning Death to his physical strikes, he can give his blows a chance to instantly kill the target and various other spells), Information Analysis (Via Scan), Attack Reflection (via Reflect), Statistics Amplification (Can Junction Guardian Forces to increase his stats. Can expend 10% of his HP to triple the damage of his next strike), Statistics Reduction (Meltdown reduces opponents Physical/Magic defence stat to 0), Minor Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Via Confuse/Berserk), limited Damage Transferal (While summoning all damage Zell takes is transferred to his Guardian Force), Spatial Manipulation (Via Eden), Resurrection (Via Phoenix), Absolute Zero (Via Shiva), BFR (Via Leviathan) | Same as before | Same as before and Self-Sustenance (type 2), Acausality (Type 2). |-|Resistances= Via Junctioning, Zell can gain Resistances to Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Sleep Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, Petrification, Power Nullification (To his magic and limit breaks), Status Effect Inducement, Sense Manipulation (Specifically sight), Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Specifically his Physical/magic defence), Necromancy/Zombification (Able to resist a spell that turns the target into a Zombie/Undead), Berserk Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, and Limited BFR Resistance | Same as before | By the final battle the Party gains resistance to Space-time Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Absorption (Can resist the process of the entire timeline being absorbed) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Should scale to above Ifrit), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning | Multi-Solar System level (Should be a bit weaker then Eden), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning. | Universe level+ (Is capable of fighting Ultimecia in all of her forms, defeating her alongside the rest of the party), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning | Multi-Continent level (GFs on the level of Ifrit possess this kind of power) to Multi-Solar System level+ (With GFs like Eden, who is capable of this) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to dodge attacks made of lightning) | Sub-Relativistic (Should scale to Gilgamesh) | FTL+ (Kept pace with Ultimecia) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to the Brothers GF while Junctioned) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ | Multi-Continent Class to Unknown Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can take hit's from Ifrit) | Multi-Solar System level (Should scale to slightly less than Eden) | Universe level+ (Can tank attacks from Ultimecia in all forms) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, much higher with magic. Standard Equipment: Ehrgeiz Intelligence: Skilled martial artist and soldier, was able to pass the SeeD exams on the first try. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Draw and Stock/Cast:' Squall can absorb the energy from an opponent to recreate their magical powers. He can use this absorbed energy offensively to use the same ability on an opponent, or he can Junction it to become resistant/immune/strengthened by it. *'Junction:' Able to increase his statistics via absorbing energy from his opponents. Can grant himself resistance/immunity/strength with said energy. Can also attach the power to his physical attacks applying whatever effect the original ability inflicts (Can steal an instant death ability from his opponent and attach it to his physical attacks as an example) *'Guardian Forces (GFs):' Guardian Forces are mystical entities that claim dominion over the elements. Squall's superhuman abilities are a direct result of being Junction to multiple Guardian Forces, which he can temporarily manifest in a battle to assist him in combat. Squall's Guardian Forces are listed below: |-|Limit Breaks= '-Duel:' Zell unleashes a long series of punches and kicks before finishing it off with either Burning Rave, Meteor Barett, Different Beat, or My Final Heaven. '-Burning Rave:' Zell charges up all his ki in a flaming globe around him and then punches the ground, sending shockwaves at the opponent(s) and throwing them into the air. '-Meteor Barett:' Zell jumps into the air and collects his energy. Channeling the power into his fist, he dives at his opponent, passing straight through while the enemy is subject to many explosions. '-Different Beat:' Zell runs at his opponent and backflips, knocking them into the air. He repeatedly backflips, sending them higher up. After a while, he jumps on them and stamps them into the ground, leaving a big crater. '-My Final Heaven:' Zell charges up his ki in a similar way to Burning Rave and channels it into one fist. Zell then rushes past the opponents, sending them spinning around. Zell circles around the Earth once in a matter of seconds, and then rushes through them again before doing his finishing punch. |-|Guardian Force= *'Ifrit:' Uses a Fire-elemental attack called "Hellfire *'Shiva:' Uses a Ice-elemental attack called "Diamond Dust" *'Quetzalcoatl:' Uses a Lightning-elemental attack called "Thunder Storm." *'Siren:' Uses a Non-Elemental attack called Silent Voice. It also inflicts "Silence." *'Brothers:' Uses an Earth-Elemental attack called "Brotherly Love." *'Diabolos:' Uses a Gravity based attack that deals damage in relation to the enemies' maximum HP called "Dark Messenger." *'Carbuncle:' Grants Reflect status to party *'Leviathan:' Deals Water-Elemental Damage and attempts to Removes the enemy from the battlefield with a huge torrent of water. *'Pandemona:' Uses a Wind-Elemental attack called "Tornado Zone" *'Cerberus:' Enables the party to cast two or three magic spells in one turn *'Doomtrain:' Uses a Poison-Elemental Attack called "Runaway Train," Inflicts every status ailment at the same time. *'Alexander:' Uses a Holy-Elemental Attack called "Holy Judgment." *'Bahamut:' Uses a Non-Elemental Attack called "Mega-Flare" *'Odin:' Uses "Zantetsuken," which kills opponents instantly, this has a random chance to occur, and Squall has no Control over it. *'Phoenix:' Uses a Fire-Elemental attack called Rebirth Flame. Can resurrect fallen party members should they die. *'Eden:' Eden uses a Non-Elemental attack called "Eternal Breath" |-|Magic= *'Doom:' Cuts an opponent's thread of life, forcing them to live on borrowed time (16 seconds), causing instant and immediate death once it runs out. *'Death:' Summons a reaper from a small void to strikes the foe with its scythe, instantly killing most of them. *'Drain:' Drains a portion of the target's health, healing the caster for the same amount. *'Firaga:' Launches an enormous fireball at an opponent. *'Thundaga:' Launches a large lightning bolt at an opponent. *'Blizaga:' Launches an enormous icicle at an opponent. *'Tornado:' Creates a mighty tornado damaging all opponents. *'Quake:' Creates a violent earthquake at an opponent's feet. *'Bio:' Inflicts a virulent poison upon an opponent. *'Demi:' Crushes the foe in an orb of gravity and reduces their HP by half. *'Holy:' Blasts the target with holy damage. *'Meltdown:' Shoots a powerful wave of energy at the target causing non-elemental damage, and reducing the enemies' physical/magical defense to 0. *'Meteor:' Summons meteors to bombard her targets for a brief period. *'Flare:' Blasts the target with non-elemental damage. *'Ultima:': Draws in large amounts of magical energy and unleashes it in a massive explosion upon the enemy, dealing non-elemental damage. *'Haste:' Speeds up time around the target, raising their effective movement and combat speed. *'Slow:' Slows down the time around an opponent and reducing their effective combat and movement speed. *'Aura:' Status magic that increases the chance of the affected character getting a Limit Break and allows them to get Limit Breaks outside of being in HP Critical health. Being under the effects of Aura boosts the character's Crisis Level, enhancing their Limit Breaks as well. *'Silence:' Prevents the foe from casting spells. *'Zombie:' Transmutes the target into a zombie, making them take damage from restorative effects. *'Sleep:' Puts the foe to sleep. *'Blind:' Creates a dark cloud in front of her opponent's eyes, greatly reducing accuracy. *'Confuse:' Greatly confuses the target causing them to use abilities/techniques at random. *'Berserk:' Drives a target berserk making them wildly attack you physically instead of using magic/hax. *'Break:' Turns a target to stone. *'Pain:' Inflicts Darkness, Silence, and Poison on the target. *'Scan:' Reveals strength, Defence, Weaknesses and detailed information on strategy and a personality on the target. *'Curaga:' Restore a large amount of HP. *'Esuna:' Removes harmful status effects. *'Reflect:' Generates a barrier that reflects Magic Attacks. *'Shell:' Greatly reduces magical damage taken by generating a barrier. *'Protect:' Greatly reduces physical damage taken by generating a barrier. *'Triple:' Enables triple spell-casting in a single turn. *'Float:' Causes the target to float, allowing them to avoid ground-based effects. Key: Disc 1-2 | Disc 3 | Disc 4 | Summons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Holy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Damage Reduction Users